A Rift in the Continuum
by Aralanthiriel
Summary: Lord of the Rings & X-files Crossover. What happens when a simple conjuring spell goes wrong, and Melkor is called up along with Legolas? Can Mulder and Scully save the plot continuum, or is it already too late? Complete.
1. Unintended Results

**A Rift in the Continuum**

**Author:** Aralanthiriel

**Disclaimer: **All things Middle-Earth belong to Tolkien, and the X-files belongs to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions. This is not for profit, so please don't sue!

**Rating: **PG-13 for some mild violence and swearing.

**Summary: ** What happens when a simple conjuring spell goes wrong, and Melkor is called up along with Legolas? Can Mulder and Scully save the plot continuum, or is it already too late?

**Author's Note:** This fanfic was started in 2002 in honour of the X-files series finale. Unfortunately, real life circumstances prevented me from working on it until recently, almost 2 years later. Chapters 5-6 were written sometime in 2003. The last chapter was written in 2004. All chapters prior to that were written in 2002. I've done some editing on all the chapters, so hopefully, there won't be too large a discrepancy in style.

**Feedback:** I welcome all sorts of feedback. Keep in mind, though, that since I've already spent so long on this fanfic, it is unlikely that I will go back and do any major revisions for it now. However, any constructive criticism will be taken seriously and I will try to incorporate reader suggestions when I write future fanfics.

**Reference Information:** If you are unfamiliar with any characters or facts in this fanfic, check the Appendix. It should be the very last chapter of the fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter One - Unintended Results**

Wakefield High School  
Arlington, VA  
May 20th, 2002  
12:23 PM

"No, _you_ go talk to her!"

"It was _your_ idea!"

"But... but..."

"Look, do you wanna go through with this or not?"

"Fine!" Candace flipped her hair back and walked off in a huff towards a red-haired girl. Following at a discreet distance, Daisy tried not to laugh out loud at the thought of Candace talking to that..._freak_.

Candace approached the red-haired girl cautiously and cleared her throat.

"Hey, um... Agatha, is it? I, uh... need your help with something."

The girl turned around and glared at Candace. When it became clear that Candace had no intention of going away, the girl sighed and responded.

"First of all, my name is _Ash._ And second... What the hell do you want from me?"

"Well, um... You're a.. a.. witch, aren't ya? You can do those spells thingies and call up spirits and stuff?"

At that comment, Ash shook her head in disgust and turned away from Candace. _Stupid morons, always wasting my time_.

"Oh my God, don't be so touchy! You know how to conju..conju...? Um, conjugate stuff, right?"

"Oui. Je suis. Tu es. Il est. Nous sommes..."

"Cool! Is that, like, a spell?" asked Candace. "What does it do? Is it in Latin?"

"No," replied Ash, deadpanned. "That was a conjugation of the verb 'être' in French."

"Nooo! That's not what I meant! I meant that other conju-word... umm... oh, conjure! Yeah. That's it." Candace smiled widely, proud that she finally found the right word she wanted to use. Ash didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

"So what if I _can_ 'conjure' up stuff?" asked Ash, wondering where this was going.

Candace looked around to make sure no one was listening, and said, "Well... Me and Daisy kinda want to conjure up something."

"A brain?" remarked Ash snidely.

"Actually, we want to conjure up Legolas!" replied Candace, oblivious to the insult that was hurled at her.

"You want to conjure up... _who_?" asked Ash, staring in disbelief. The theme song for "Attack of the Fangirls" immediately began to play in the back of her mind. Well, actually, it was just the "Star Wars" theme with new lyrics she made up the other day. But still...

"Y'know, that totally hot elf from that movie Lord of the Rings?" Candace paused. "So... can you, like, tell us what to do?"

Ash looked at Candace for a few seconds, trying to decide if the girl had finally gone off the deep end. _Ugh, I really wish these stupid airheads would learn that not all wiccans do spells and conjure up demons or something,_ she thought. Then suddenly... inspiration struck and Ash grinned.

"Sure. I can help out." Ash smiled. _I always wondered just how much B.S. that girl will believe_, she thought. _So gullible._

"Really?" Candace was practically jumping for joy, as she ran over and dragged Daisy along to listen to the instructions._Oh. My. God,_ thought Ash. _Are they actually going to buy this? Who in their right minds would believe that fictional characters can be conjured up?_

"Well, if you want to conjure up Legolas, I suggest you first get in touch with a being with power and request that_he_ help you bring Legolas here."

"Candace, this is ridiculous!" said Daisy. "Let's just go already."

"Oooh, so maybe we can call up that Gandalf guy?" suggested Candace, ignoring Daisy's protests.

"Actually, I know someone who would be _much_ better suited for that job," replied Ash.

"Gandalf is _dead_ anyways," muttered Daisy under her breath.

"I think that if you conjure up Melkor, he'd be more than happy to help you two out!" exclaimed Ash with a big smile. "He's one of the nicest Valar in Middle-Earth, y'know." _If by nice, you mean evil,_ added Ash silently, suppressing a chuckle. _I can just see the headlines now! Idiotic High School Girls Attempt to Summon Dark Lord, Claims He is "Nice."_

"Cool! So how exactly do we go about conjuring this Mel guy?" asked Candace. Ash nearly choked. _Is this girl incapable of saying any words beyond two syllables or what?_

"I don't really have time to help you with the specifics, but if you go to Sparky's Store down the street, he has tons of books on this kind of stuff," said Ash. _Yeah, Sparky could use a good laugh_.

"Come _on_, Candace. I told you this wouldn't work. Who has the time to _read_ these days?" said Daisy with an all-knowing attitude.

"But Daisy!" whined Candace. "Don't you want to see _Legolas_?"

At the mere mention of his name, the two girls immediately swooned, falling into a sort of dazed stupor. Ash began to back away slowly from them. Sure, Legolas wasn't exactly bad-looking, but he's old enough to be their ancestor for cryin' out loud!

"Yeah. So, good luck getting Melkor to help you out!" shouted Ash as she walked away, rolling her eyes. _Yeah, Melkor will help them conjure up Legolas all right. As an **orc**, maybe. _She snickered. At least he'd be the _prettiest_ orc in all of Angband. Ash quickly stifled her laughter at that thought. _Man, I have **got** to stop reading those "Secret Diary" fanfics._

* * *

23 Bay Street  
Arlington, VA  
May 20th, 2002  
4:03 PM 

"Candace, are you _sure_ this will work?" Daisy was still skeptical.

"Duh. Don't you remember what that Sparky guy told us?" asked Candace.

"I dunno. I personally wouldn't trust a guy who calls himself Sparky," replied Daisy.

"Just shut up and draw those pentagram thingies already! Remember, this is all for Legolas!"

With that, the girls went to work drawing on the floor with their newly-bought "magical" chalk. After they were finished with the pentagram, they turned down the lights and lit up some candles.

"OK, wanna start with the incantation now?" asked Daisy.

"Here goes nothing!" Candace took a deep breath and began to recite the spell. "I call upon thee, Melkor, most powerful of all Val..Va.."

"Valedictorian?"

"No! No! Wait. I got it!" Candace took out a sheet of paper and began to read from it. "I call upon thee, Melkor, most powerful of all Valar... Show thyself!"

Candace and Daisy then proceeded as per the instructions to do a ritualistic dance. To any outside observer, it may bear an uncanny resemblance to the "Chicken Dance," but rest assured, it is part of every wiccan ritual. Or so Sparky had claimed earlier today. Happily, the two girls danced away and read aloud lines that sounded suspiciously like they were taken from the latest horror movie. Of course, Candace and Daisy spent the last of their money watching "Lord of the Rings" for the 50th time in order to drool over Legolas. Naturally, they didn't notice that anything was amiss.

Suddenly, a great mist began to rise from the middle of the pentagram, and a pair of red eyes glowered at the two dancing girls. They immediately stopped in their tracks. Finally, Candace mustered up the courage and spoke to the apparition.

"Hey, can you help bring Legolas Greenleaf to our world, please?" she asked bluntly.

"I think he's from the Third Age!" added Daisy helpfully.

The air shimmered for a second, and an image of Legolas conveniently appeared in the mist. Never mind the fact that Melkor wouldn't have known who Legolas was, nor would he have wanted to help out a bunch of silly girls. Just remember, fragile plot continuums are easily disrupted.

"LEGOLAS!" the two girls screamed out his name simultaneously and dashed towards him. A delicate chalk line was broken as frantic feet moved towards the bewildered elf. The last thing Candace and Daisy remembered was the searing heat scorching their skin as a tidal wave of air pushed them backwards.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Investigation - What has just happened?**

* * *


	2. The Investigation

**Disclaimer: **All things Middle-Earth belong to Tolkien, and the X-files belongs to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions. This is not for profit, so please don't sue! 

**Reference Information:** If you are unfamiliar with any characters or facts in this fanfic, check the Appendix. It should be the very last chapter of the fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Investigation**

23 Bay Street  
Arlington, VA  
May 21st, 2002  
8:25 AM

An odd spectacle greeted the two FBI agents as Mulder and Scully walked into the house. The door was ripped off its hinges violently, its frame almost completely shattered. Several police officers were at the door, dusting for fingerprints. Mulder quickly led Scully into the room and pointed to the two burnt bodies embedded in the wall underneath a broken window. He turned to look at Scully.

"What do you make of this, Scully?"

"It looks to me to be some sort of an accident involving an explosion," replied Scully.

"Look closer, Scully. What do you see?" Mulder stepped towards the broken window and motioned for Scully to follow him.

"Well, I see a broken window. And two bodies apparently thrown into the wall due to a strong force applied against them. It makes sense that there was an explosion, Mulder, especially with the burns on the bodies," said Scully, surveying the scene.

"But if there _was_ an explosion... Where's the debris? _Something_ had to have exploded, but so far, all I can see is the broken glass from the windows, and fragments from the wall. Besides, when have you ever seen an explosion that only went in _one_ direction?" Mulder walked back towards the center of the room and began to examine the floor. "And check this out, Scully," said Mulder, pointing to the faint outline of chalk on the floor. "A pentagram."

Scully raised her eyebrow. "So what are you suggesting, Mulder? A link to the occult? Satanism?"

"That may very well be, Scully," replied Mulder. Before he could elaborate any further, a police officer walked up to them with an evidence bag containing portions of a burned arrow in his hand.

"Agent Mulder? We found part of an arrow lying on the ground near the entrance. Looks like it was broken off while someone was trying to escape."

"An arrow?" Mulder took the bag and examined its contents carefully. The arrow had an antiquated feel to it, and it certainly didn't seem like a standard arrow that a modern archer would use.

"What is that, Mulder?" asked Scully as she walked over to him.

"I think that we may have a suspect here, Scully. An archer, apparently."

"An archer? Satanism? Well, this X-file just gets better every day," remarked Scully wryly. "Any ideas on what anyone could possibly be doing with an arrow, and presumably a bow? I mean, it's not exactly a conventional weapon."

"That's it!" Mulder snapped his fingers and grinned at Scully. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Where are we _going_, Mulder? What about the investigation?" protested Scully as Mulder pulled her towards the door. Mulder hastily stuffed the evidence bag back in the hands of the police officer and told him to fingerprint the arrow. Then, he ran out the door with Scully and stopped in front of the house next door.

"Mulder?" Scully was starting to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Scully. I know what I'm doing," he replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

FBI Headquarters  
Washington, D.C.  
May 21st, 2002  
11:45 AM

"I can't _believe_ that we just went door-to-door asking about a guy carrying a bow and arrow, Mulder," complained Scully as she sat down on her chair, exhausted.

"It worked, didn't it? We've got a description!" exclaimed Mulder.

"Mulder, that description doesn't even make any sense! A guy with long blond hair carrying a bow, and a quiver of arrows, dressed up like Robin Hood?"

"Hey, there are plenty of weirdos in this world," said Mulder.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Scully, looking at Mulder and laughing.

"Hey! I resemble that comment."

"Seriously, though, Mulder. This doesn't seem right. How can some strange Robin Hood wanna-be be involved with the deaths of two high school girls?"

"Whether he's involved with their deaths or not, he was definitely at the scene of the crime. We need to track him down and at least take his statement on what he saw."

"Fine, you do that, Mulder. I still say this is nothing more than a freak accident. I don't even know why you're calling it a crime scene."

"I'm gonna go check the local hospitals to see if anyone fitting that description has checked in. Do you wanna go check out the victims' backgrounds at their high school?"

"Sure. Good luck, Mulder!" said Scully as she prepared to head out.

"You too, Scully!" Mulder still sat in his chair, chewing on a newly-opened bag of sunflower seeds. "Oh, by the way, can you get me that phone book from that drawer over there?"

Scully rolled her eyes and left the office. _Mulder will just have to get that phone book himself._

* * *

Baker Street  
Arlington, VA  
May 21st, 2002  
3:30 PM

Ash walked down the street towards Sparky's store, deep in thought. That lady FBI agent had been talking to her at lunchtime, asking about Candace and Daisy's involvement in satanism, of all things. She'd heard in the news this morning about some sort of accident involving the two, but she didn't quite link it to their attempt to conjure up Legolas. She frowned slightly. _Jesus, I hope they didn't actually conjure up Melkor or anything like that._

She shook her head and laughed. _OK, Ash, you're starting to get paranoid_._ Knowing those idiots, they probably set themselves on fire when lighting the candles or something_. _In fact, it'd be **just** like them to do something that stupid._

She finally arrived at the front door of Sparky's shop. Just as she was about to enter, she noticed that all the lights inside seemed to be extra bright today. _What the hell?_ _Is Sparky's store on fire or something?_ The ground underneath her feet began to rumble and she was almost thrown off her balance. Not wasting another second, Ash quickly took off in the opposite direction.

Ash covered her head as fragments of glass flew everywhere around her. _What the hell is going on?!_ Then, she heard a snarling sound behind her. _Oh, shit!_ She tried to run faster, but whatever was chasing her began to gain ground.

Ash screamed in pain as she was flung onto the ground, and sharp claws raked down the length of her back. The last thing she could hear was the clamor of the other pedestrians and someone yelling the word, "Orc!"

* * *

**Next Chapter - Wanted: Legolas** - Legolas makes the America's Most Wanted list. Almost.  
  



	3. Wanted: Legolas

****

**Disclaimer: **All things Middle-Earth belong to Tolkien, and the X-files belongs to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions. This is not for profit, so please don't sue!

**Author's Note: **Legolas _finally_ makes his appearance. Yay for him!  
  
**Reference Information:** If you are unfamiliar with any characters or facts in this fanfic, check the Appendix. It should be the very last chapter of the fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Wanted: Legolas**

FBI Headquarters  
Washington, D.C.  
May 21st, 2002  
4:00 PM

Scully plunked down on her chair, and gave a tired sigh. _Unbelievable!_ she thought. _The one lead I found, and now she's dead. Mauled by a beast? In the city? What were the odds?_ She shook her head, hoping that Mulder had better luck than she did. Just at that moment, Mulder burst into the room, slightly out-of-breath.

"So, I take it your investigation went well, Mulder?"

"You could say that," answered Mulder, as he threw a tattered copy of a book on Scully's desk. "I believe that this book is the key to our case!"

Scully examined the book closely. "You're kidding me, right, Mulder? 'Lord of the Rings'?"

"There's a perfectly _plausible_ explanation for this." Mulder paused dramatically. "Remember our 'Robin Hood' theory?"

"_Your_ 'Robin Hood' theory, Mulder. I still refuse to believe that a grown man would walk around dressed up like that, and carry around a bow and arrow. And even then, his weapons don't match the way the girls were killed."

"That's just it, Scully. A _man_ normally wouldn't dress like that."

"Right..." Scully gave Mulder a strange look. "Does this mean that Jerry Springer has just found his newest guest?"

"You have a sick mind, Scully," said Mulder, chuckling. "What I meant was, our 'Robin Hood' is actually Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. He's an elf."

"Great. Psychotic Elven Princes," Scully said sarcastically. "Anything else you'd care to throw at me? There are flying pigs now?"

"Very funny, Scully. But seriously, I had our sketch artist do a sketch of him based on a witness's description, and he's practically identical to the Legolas in the latest 'Lord of the Rings' movie."

"A witness description, Mulder? Most of the people we spoke to before only caught vague glimpses of him."

"It's a new witness. She's a tourist from New Zealand, and she was shot in the shoulder by Legolas. I talked to her in the hospital, and she was _very_ sure it was him. The arrows are an exact match as well," explained Mulder.

"Oh? Do we have the arrow under evidence? We should probably try to dust for fingerprints first..."

"Ahem," Mulder interrupted. "Except there is a _tiny_ complication - the girl won't give up the arrow. The hospital orderlies tried to pry it out of her hands, but nothing worked! Not even sedatives!"

"What?!" asked Scully incredulously. "This could be important evidence!"

"I'm not so sure about that... The girl has said that she definitely won't be pressing charges, and she wants to keep the arrow as a memento."

"She wants to remember almost getting killed?"

"It's a sad, sad world we live in, Scully..." Mulder sat down on a chair next to Scully, and opened up a new bag of sunflower seeds. "So... are you gonna put out those arrest warrants, or what? He's still our only suspect for the deaths of those two girls."

* * *

May 21st, 2002  
9:00 PM

The room was dim, with a faint hint of cigarette smoke still lingering in the air. A mysterious figure can be seen lurking in the corner, a dark aura surrounding him. Finally, he spoke to the smoking man before him.

"I know the troubles that plague you. Your wish is to eliminate the enemies from above, but you can not do so. Would you be content to live as a slave forever, or would you accept my offer instead?"

"Thank you, Mr. Melkor, but I must think this over first," replied the cigarette-smoking man.

"You have much power, yet You can be so much more. I offer you the world, in return for the capture of one mere creature!" he thundered. "If you would rather remain a slave, I will gladly leave you to your fate." The figure shifted slightly in the dark, and a chill wind drifted through the room.

"Wait!" yelled the cigarette-smoking man, suddenly feeling panicked. He blinked in confusion, but something seemed to be clouding his mind. "Fine. I'll catch your prisoner."

"Very good. I shall return when you have completed your task." As the figure departed, a cruel smile lit upon his face. For a few minutes, the cigarette-smoking man stood in the room, dazed. Then, he picked up the phone next to him and made a call.

"Hello, Alex. I need to arrange the capture of an escaped prisoner..."

* * *

May 21st, 2002  
9:30 PM

Legolas wandered through the streets, unsure of what to do next. Ever since he arrived in this strange world, he could not shake the impending feeling of dread and doom. What happened? One minute, he was happily shooting spiders in Mirkwood, and the next, he was thrown backwards out of a door by a large explosion!

And that ominous shadow... Its presence was like nothing Legolas had ever felt before. Darkness seemed to emanate from its very core, suffocating all its surroundings. Legolas shuddered. Thankfully, the shadow did not stay very long, and he was able to escape its grasp.

Sighing, Legolas sat down near a tree. Whispers of guilt still haunted him on what had happened earlier today. Should he have shot the woman who had accosted him? He shook his head furiously. She must have been a servant of darkness! How else could she have known his name? And why else would she have clawed so fiercely at his clothing, almost tearing his tunic? She had been trying to hurt him, he was sure of it. And even if she was merely a crazed woman, at least he he had shot only to wound, not to kill.

Suddenly, Legolas heard a shout from behind him. Turning his head, he saw a group of men, pointing to him and drawing weapons of some sort. He stood up swiftly and began to run. _Curse this world and its endless distractions! Naught can be heard while those metallic monsters continue to shriek through the night!_

As he ran, he heard a loud bang and saw a flash of light to his left. Legolas gasped as an excruciating pain shot through his arm. He turned back and saw the men holding the strange weaponry they had drawn earlier. It did not resemble any bow that he had seen before, and it was smoking at its tip. Something had been shot out of that weapon, but what? It had gone by too fast for even his elven eyesight to discern.

One of the men stepped forward and shouted commands at him, but Legolas was unable to understand him. _What language is this?_ However, judging by the menacing tone of the man, Legolas knew that he could not afford any false moves. His eyes flickered left and right, trying to find a suitable route of escape. Slowly, the man approached him. The man spoke again, but this time, in a slower, calmer manner. Legolas looked on curiously as another man walked up to him, holding a similar weapon.

_No!_ Legolas tried to duck out of the way as the second man fired his weapon, but not quickly enough, as a dart struck him in the shoulder. He pulled the object out of his shoulder, and tried to run again, but his knees buckled and he sank to the ground in a heap.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Uneasy Alliances**   



	4. Uneasy Alliances

**Disclaimer: **All things Middle-Earth belong to Tolkien, and the X-files belongs to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions. This is not for profit, so please don't sue!  
  
**Reference Information:** If you are unfamiliar with any characters or facts in this fanfic, check the Appendix. It should be the very last chapter of the fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Uneasy Alliances**  
May 22nd, 2002  
11:21 A.M.   
  
Alex Krycek stared down at his captive and frowned, unsure of why the man's eyes were still open. _This was supposed to knock him out for at least another half hour!_ he thought. _And I know my weapons suppliers aren't crooked..._   
  
"Hey, Dwight, do you think that guy's awake?" Krycek turned to a large man dozing off near him and nudged him slightly.  
  
"How should I know?" the man answered grumpily. "Maybe he just got new contacts. Or maybe he's one of those freaks that can't blink... Think I saw something about that on the Discovery Channel the other day...Eyelid muscle atrophy or something..."  
  
As Dwight continued to mumble incoherently, Krycek turned away in disgust and gave his captive a swift kick. No reaction. Krycek glared at him for a few seconds, then went to make himself a cup of coffee. _Maybe he **is **asleep,_ conceded Krycek reluctantly, sighing. _Let's just hope he wakes up when he's supposed to. This one is important, judging from what the smoking man said... or rather, what he **didn't **say._ At that thought, Krycek chuckled. _And that smoking bastard is dead wrong if he thinks that I'll actually hand over this prisoner without at least finding out what he's worth._

* * *

Legolas shifted slightly in his seat as soon as he observed his captor turning away from him. The coarse restraints placed around him were far from comfortable, and it did not help that he had to feign unconsciousness. Unfortunately, this was made even more difficult by the fact that he had to keep his eyes open, for closing them would have meant movement, and thus, discovery. He resisted the urge to simply break free from his restraints and attack his captors, as he was still unsure of their true strength.   
  
Seeing that one of his captors was almost asleep, and the other one with his back still turned to him, Legolas took the opportunity to observe them further. The man that had kicked him earlier seemed to be preoccupied with a strange piece of machinery... having trouble with it for some reason. _His arm!_ Legolas almost gasped in surprise. _'Tis not made of flesh! _He narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better glimpse of the man's arm. It appeared to be made of wood, and would only move stiffly_._ _Aie! What creature is this?_ _Whence did he come from?_ wondered Legolas, furrowing his brows._ Surely he is not one of the second-born, as their limbs were never said to be made of wood. __Hmm... the only creatures I know of that have wooden limbs are the Onodrim and their followers... Nay... surely not! Yet... the Onodrim have lost their mates long ago... Perhaps they have...? _  
  
Before Legolas could speculate any further, the man moved again and the elf quickly resumed his fixed expression, while pondering the situation. Currently, the men who captured him seemed to be waiting for something... or perhaps, someone. The rest of the group had already left when he woke up, but these two men still remained, most likely to keep an eye on him.   
  
The man with the wooden arm - the _Galadhion_, or tree-son as Legolas had come to think of him, was most likely to be a tough adversary. There was simply something about the calculating look on the man's face that set off alarms within Legolas' mind.   
  
As for the other man, Legolas did not consider him as much of an overt threat. He was clearly more interested in Galadhion's actions than anything else, silently monitoring the other man every once in awhile. There was no doubt that he was a spy of some sort, but he did not strike Legolas as a someone who would pose a threat to him. In fact, judging from how quickly the man lost interest in his surroundings, it was unlikely that he was accustomed to such a line of work. Still, Legolas dubbed the man _Ethir -- _spy_._   
_  
_ As Galadhion began speaking again, Legolas pulled away from his thoughts and began to carefully memorize the sounds, trying to interpret the words as best he could. This foreign language was _very_ different from Sindarin, or even Westron, but Legolas found that he could glean the general meanings of the sentences if he concentrated enough on the tones and body language of the speaker.   
  
At first, the conversation proceeded as many others that Legolas had heard before. However, his keen ears quickly picked up a change in mood in Galadhion's voice. Then, the click of something metallic caught Legolas' attention. _That sound!_ Before he could react any further, a bright flash was seen, and a bang echoed through the room. Though the sound was slightly muffled, it still resonated harshly against Legolas' sensitive ears and he cringed, unable to block out the jarring sound. When the brightness faded from his view, Legolas' eyes widened in surprise as he saw the _Ethir_ down on the ground, amidst a puddle of blood.   
  
"Thought that might wake you up," said Galadhion nonchalantly as he pulled Legolas up from his chair. Legolas risked a hurried glance at the man, trying to determine what had just been said, before the hot barrel of Galadhion's weapon was pushed against his temple. Legolas' whole body tensed as he prepared to fight for his life. To his surprise, Galadhion did not use his weapon at all... instead, he untied the restraints around Legolas' body and pushed him forward to the door.   
  
Sensing an opportunity for escape, Legolas immediately whirled around on his captor and threw him hard onto the ground. For a few moments, the man merely stayed on the ground, stunned. However, just as Legolas prepared to escape from the door, another bang was heard and he felt a hot, painful sensation in his side. He immediately clutched at his wound, but the blood continued to spill. Soon, the world faded from his view again.   


* * *

Al's Wait and Eat  
May 22nd, 2002  
Noon  
  
Scully tapped her fingers impatiently on the table as she watched Mulder munch on... some sort of strange goop on his plate.   
  
"Mulder, can you hurry up? We're supposed to be investigating a case!"  
  
"It's not _my_ fault this is taking so long," replied Mulder. "The food just arrived a few minutes ago! I guess this place isn't called the '_Wait_ and Eat' for no reason..."  
  
"Which just _begs_ the question - why are we here, and not at a fast food restaurant?" asked Scully, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, remember that tip we got this morning?"  
  
"Um... No," answered Scully, giving Mulder a suspicious look.  
  
"Oh. Heh. Must have forgot," said Mulder sheepishly. He coughed loudly and started to picking away at his food, suddenly finding it the most fascinating thing in the world.   
  
"Mulder..." said Scully with a warning tone in her voice. "_What_ did the tip say?"  
  
Before Mulder could reply, his cell phone rang. He let out a loud whoop and answered it.  
  
"Saved by the bell!" He paused. "Ahem. I mean -- Hello?"  
  
Scully sighed and looked out the window at the scenery. Mulder could be so infuriating sometimes...  
  
"What?" exclaimed Mulder suddenly. "That's Legolas! You have Legolas?"  
  
Immediately, everyone in the diner turned to look in their direction. Several teenage girls who were huddled together in a corner began giggling, and one of them turned around, gave Mulder a knowing look and winked. Shaking her head in disbelief, Scully buried her face in her hands, hoping that no one would recognize her.   
  
"Waiter! Cheque please!" yelled Mulder, attracting even more attention to their table. Immediately, a young man with bright orange hair walked over, with a name tag that said "Al's Waiter." As Mulder paid for the meal, he chuckled softly. _Creative name,_ he thought to himself. "Okay, c'mon, Scully, let's get outta here!"  
  
Scully began to ask Mulder a question, but changed her mind and followed him silently. _Sometimes, it's better **not** to know.  
  
_ After the pair had walked out of the diner, the strange-looking waiter headed immediately for the phones and began to talk in a hushed whisper, eyes darting around shiftily.  


* * *

DC General Hospital  
Washington, DC  
May 22nd, 2002  
1:00 PM  
  
"So, we finally get to meet this evil murderous elf of yours," commented Scully wryly.   
  
"Actually, I've started reading the books, and I think he's supposed to be one of the good guys."  
  
"Good guys don't generally go around shooting people full of arrows, Mulder."  
  
"I'm sure he had a good reason for that!" replied Mulder.   
  
"Yeah, maybe he thought that poor girl looked like an orc," retorted Scully.  
  
"Ooh, so _you've_ been reading the books, too, Scully?" asked Mulder teasingly.   
  
"Uh... Actually, I just saw the movie," admitted Scully with an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Scully!"  
  
"What?" asked Scully defensively. "I didn't have time to start reading the books! Besides, we're not even sure if this information is actually _true_. I had to spend time exploring _other, _more plausible angles to this case, too."  
  
Finally, they arrived at the hospital room of Legolas. Mulder peered inside, trying to get a better look at the patient within. "Hey, Scully, I think those are pointy ears I see!"  
  
Mulder turned around.   
  
"Scully? Where--" He jumped as someone tapped the window.  
  
"I'm inside, Mulder," said Scully from the other side. Unfazed, Mulder grinned and entered the room as well.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to wait for the doctor to let us in?"  
  
"Well, _I'm_ a doctor," replied Scully innocently. Without another word, she stepped towards the man -- or elf -- lying on the bed. Scully blinked several times, wondering if she was seeing correctly. _Whoever this guy is, he looks identical to the Legolas in the movie!_ she thought, raising her eyebrow.   
  
"Hey, Scully, if that eyebrow of yours goes any higher--"  
  
"Shut up, Mulder," interrupted Scully. Leaning forward, she tugged experimentally at the patient's pointed ears.  
  
The patient sat up immediately, a surprised look on his face. Scully pulled back, just as surprised.   
  
"Hey, Mulder, didn't you say he was shot recently? He doesn't look very... hurt to me."  
  
Mulder only shrugged and turned his attention to Legolas. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion!"  
  
At that, Legolas' eyes lit up and he replied quickly with a long string of Elvish words. Unfortunately, and unbeknownst to Legolas, Mulder understood none of it.   
  
"Uh... Noro lim?" attempted Mulder feebly. Seeing the elf's confused look, he frantically searched his brain for more Elvish phrases that he'd found on that website. "Alae! Ered en Echoriath, ered e·mbar nín!"  
  
Legolas glanced around, as if he were expecting to see something spectacular, then turned his confused gaze back on Mulder again.  
  
"Mulder... if you're going to try and speak Elvish, it would _help_ if you made sense."  
  
"Of course I know that, Scully! It's just that... well, the websites I went to that had Sindarin phrases only had those listed... The rest are just individual verbs, nouns, and I don't know their grammar!"  
  
"Wonderful," said Scully sarcastically. "And for all you know, you could have just declared war on the poor guy! Look... are there any words you found that might let him know that we need to bring him back to the Bureau?"  
  
"Hmm... Let's see if I can piece together some of the words on the vocab list... Togen le nan FBI?"   
  
"FBI?" repeated Legolas, still unused to the strange sounds of this new language.  
  
"Yes," Mulder nodded vigorously. "Federal Bureau of Investigations!"  
  
"Okay, we have to get moving, Mulder. I'll go sign the waiver forms and you get him out of here."  
  
"All right," replied Mulder. "Legolas? Come! Um...Telich?"  
  
With the help of Mulder's exaggerated gestures, Legolas finally understood what the man must mean, and decided to follow him.

* * *

The Onodrim are the Ents, and I had Legolas refer to the Huorns as their followers, since they were pretty much under the Ents' command. Ents & Huorns are basically talking, walking trees. As for Krycek's "wooden" limb, I figure that's how Legolas would interpret Krycek's prosthetic arm. His real left arm was amputated during his trip to Tunguska.  
  
**Elvish (Sindarin):**  
- Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion - Well met, Legolas, son of Thranduil!  
- Noro lim - Ride faster!  
- Alae! Ered en Echoriath, ered e·mbar nín! - Behold! The mountains of Echoriath! The mountains of my home!  
  
**My Faulty Sindarin (phrases constructed with help of Ardalambion)**  
- Togen le nan FBI - I bring you to the FBI  
- Telich - You come.  
  
Well, my Sindarin certainly isn't perfect, and I'm not terribly familiar with their grammatical rules. However, I figure that Mulder isn't exactly an expert either, so this works out rather well. :-)  
  
For more information, check the "Appendix" chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Conspiracies & Cover-ups**  
  



	5. Conspiracies & Coverups

**Disclaimer:** Legolas and Morgoth belong to Tolkien. All X-files characters belong to FOX, and 1013 productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Conspiracies & Cover-ups**  
  
AD Skinner's Office  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
May 23rd, 2002  
8:00 AM  
  
Mulder stared at Skinner long and hard, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "You want me to do _what_?"  
  
"It's simple, Mulder," replied Skinner patiently. "You started this mess, you clean it up."  
  
"But, but... I can't participate in a government coverup! I refuse to lie to the public!" exclaimed Mulder indignantly.  
  
"You really don't understand the severity of this situation, do you, Mulder?" said Skinner sternly. "If somebody doesn't put a stop to these rumours soon, we could have a riot on our hands!"  
  
"But why _me?_" Mulder came very close to whining.   
  
"If you don't want to take care of this press conference, Mulder, I'd be more than happy to assign you to desk duty. Then you can answer all the hysterical phone calls about how the FBI kidnapped Legolas, or 'that hottie elf' as many of his admirers like to call him."  
  
Mulder frowned, clearly torn between sticking to his morals and facing screeching monsters, or participating in a government conspiracy of his own.   
  
"I have a recording of a sample message left for the FBI if that will help you make up your mind," offered Skinner. He took out a conveniently placed tape recorder, and pressed "play."  
  
Mulder cringed as the high-pitched screams of a teenage girl rang out from the recorder.   
  
"ORLANDO BLOOM IS NOT A KILLER!! HOW COULD YOU LOCK HIM UP? IT'S ILLEGAL TO LOCK PEOPLE UP WITHOUT EVIDENCE! YOU'LL RUIN HIS ACTING CAREER WITH THIS SCANDAL!!!!"  
  
With a look of distaste on his face, Skinner shut the tape recorder off before it could continue. "So, Mulder. What's your decision?"  
  
Mulder's shoulders slumped, and he trudged out of the office to prepare for the press conference.

* * *

Basement Office,  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
May 23rd, 2002  
10:00 AM  
  
Scully sat down in her chair and gestured for Legolas to take a seat across from her. She had thought about taking him to an official interrogation room, but didn't want to draw any more attention to this case than it was already getting. The press was already having a field day with this, and some of their own agents weren't any better, hovering around trying to catch a glimpse of the "elf."   
  
"So, Mr. --" Scully hesitated, not wanting to refer to the man as Legolas, because that was clearly impossible. She sighed. But what else could she call him? "Mr. Legolas. Would you mind giving us your real name?"  
  
Legolas stared at her for a few moments, brows furrowed in concentration. Tentatively, he replied. "Im Legolas."  
  
"Your _real_ name, please?"   
  
"..."  
  
"Fine, we might as well cut to the chase, " said Scully. "Where were you on May 20th, 2002, at around 4 PM?"  
  
"Where..." repeated Legolas slowly, as though he recognized that specific word. He finally responded, "Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
Scully blinked. That didn't sound any place she'd ever heard of. She'll have to double-check with Mulder on this later. "Okay. And do you know two girls by the names Candace Jones and Daisy Smith?"  
  
"Girls..." Legolas felt a shudder go through him. "Yrch!"  
  
"O..kay. Apparently, you don't like girls." Scully frowned, disturbed by the strong reaction elicited from such a simple word. "Why?"  
  
"Faeg," replied Legolas forcefully. "Raeg."  
  
Scully raised an eyebrow. "Um. Legolas? Are we still speaking English here?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No English. Westron?" he offered hopefully.  
  
Scully snapped her notebook shut and stood up. This was getting nowhere. She had no idea if this "Legolas" even understood a single word she said. She knew one thing, though. This man was mentally deranged and should be locked up in a mental institution somewhere. Scully wouldn't be surprised if he was a serial killer with a grudge against teenaged girls.   
  
"Legolas? We head for the medical labs. We're going to see how exactly it is you got those ears of yours. Maybe trace it back to the plastic surgeon that did this for you. Come on. Let's go!"

* * *

Press Conference,  
Washington DC  
May 23rd, 2002  
10:00 AM  
  
"... So in conclusion, Mr. Bloom had absolutely _nothing_ to do with any of the events happening here. His agent has contacted us and provided us with an air-tight alibi. We believe that our current suspect may be a delusional fan, who has undergone reconstructive surgery to take on the appearance of his idol." Mulder smiled awkwardly, hoping his nervousness didn't show. "I will now be taking questions from the audience."  
  
"Agent Mulder! Do you understand the motives behind this elf killer's murderous rampage? Is he responsible for all the attacks so far?"  
  
"As I've said before," replied Mulder. "We currently have only circumstantial evidence that he was at one of the crime scenes. There is no reason to link any of the recent deaths and attacks to one killer, who may or may not be the man we currently have under custody."  
  
"Our inside sources have dubbed the recent attacks and deaths the 'Middle-earth Massacre,' implying that they are all caused by creatures from Tolkien's world. What do you have to say to this?"  
  
"Characters from the books are _fictional_," Mulder replied firmly. "I'm sure any connection to the books are a pure coincidence. We are not ruling out, however, the possibility of these crimes being linked to fanatic extremists. I believe that will be all for today."  
  
"Agent Mulder!" "Agent Mulder!" "One more question!"  
  
"Please. No more questions. We will issue another press release when we have more information about this case. Meanwhile, we urge the public to be vigilant and report any suspicious sighting to our FBI hotline, 1-800-123-4566. Thank you."

* * *

Medical Lab  
Washington, DC  
May 23rd, 2002  
10:30 AM  
  
Scully surveyed the lab ruefully, trying to decide how many people she would need to clean this up. Trays and medical instruments are scattered all over the floor, and several pieces of expensive machinery appear to be broken. _Not good. Not good at all.How the hell does a guy that skinny end up being so strong? _Scully glared over at Legolas, who was sleeping peacefully on the examination table. If she'd known how much trouble he would be to sedate, she would have called for backup.   
  
"Note to self: In addition to being scared of girls, elf guy does not like needles," she muttered, shaking her head.   
  
"Hey, Scully! What happened? You look worse off than I am, and I just came from a press conference." Mulder chose that opportune moment to burst in the door, looking confused.  
  
"Your elf guy here went berserk when I tried to take a blood sample and nearly destroyed the whole lab. Now I'm stuck cleaning it up. "  
  
Mulder winced as he mentally calculated the damage caused. "What about the lab assistants?"  
  
"Hurt. This guy took out almost everyone on shift who came by to help."  
  
"Wow. Impressive."  
  
"At least we got some blood and DNA samples out of this whole mess," said Scully, sighing heavily. "They might take a few days to process, but the x-rays should be coming in soon."  
  
"Sounds good. So we wait here?" asked Mulder.  
  
"Yep. And get started putting things back to where they should be. Maybe if we clean it up a bit, this won't look as bad when Skinner comes to ream us out."

* * *

**Elvish (Sindarin)**  
  
Im Legolas - I am Legolas.  
Ery Lasgalen - Greenwood the Great.  
Yrch - Orc  
Faeg - mean, bad.  
Raeg - wrong

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Strange Discoveries**  
  



	6. Strange Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** Legolas and Morgoth belong to Tolkien. All X-files characters belong to FOX, and 1013 productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Strange Discoveries**  
  
Basement Office  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
May 25th, 2002  
9:00 AM  
  
"Hey, Mulder. Take a look at this." Scully pointed to the results from the blood and DNA tests.  
  
"What about it?" Mulder leaned in closer.  
  
"One of our lab technicians noticed that some of the cells we gave him seemed odd. Very odd. Look at this graph that monitored the mitosis process. Whoever this guy is, he has something weird going on with his cells. Their telomeres never shorten with each division."  
  
"So what does this mean? Telomeres have something to do with the aging process, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Most human cells can only divide 30 to 50 times before the telomeres become too short and the cell reach a stage called 'senescence.' From what we've observed of his cells, they never reach that stage." Scully rubbed her eyes wearily. "This _could _mean that he's essentially... immortal."  
  
"I hate to say this, Scully... but I told you so." Mulder smirked. "Didn't I say that he was an elf? Elves are immortal."  
  
"Maybe this guy has extremely good genes. But I still don't buy your theory that he came straight out of Middle-earth."  
  
"Why don't you let me try talking to him? Maybe I can cobble together some information on how he got here. You said that he claimed to be from Eryn Lasgalen? That's Mirkwood. Straight out of Tolkien's books."  
  
"All right. But you know, with him not speaking English and you not speaking Elvish, I'm not sure how much help this will be."

* * *

Interrogation Room  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
May 25th, 2002  
9:15 AM  
  
"Legolas?"   
  
Legolas looked up warily in response. He had thought these people would help him, but they seem to wish him harm more than anything else. And this room... He did not like this room at all. It was a metal cage. No windows, no decorations. Only a giant mirror, which seemed strangely out of place with everything else.   
  
"Legolas. I need you to talk to me." The man spoke in a soothing voice, as though he were attempting to calm a frightened animal. Legolas bristled at the implied condescension, but showed no emotion on his face.   
  
"Legolas. What is happening? Why are orcs suddenly here in DC? Who is responsible for this? Sauron?"  
  
Legolas hissed at the mention of Sauron's name. Sauron was not here. He couldn't be. He was destroyed, along with his Ring. But he did remember the dark presence that reached out for him. A darkness fouler and more ancient than the Ring. More ancient than Sauron. There was only one this could be. He had heard tales of a Vala fallen from grace. Sauron's master. He had sensed some of this darkness when he encountered the Balrog in Moria. But this was much worse. He looked at the man, and spoke only one word. "Morgoth."  
  
He saw the man draw back and think, as though he could not recall the name. "Morgoth. Okay. How do we stop him? Kill Morgoth?"  
  
Legolas could not understand the man fully, but he recognized the venom and deadliness behind the word "kill." _Does this man hope to destroy Morgoth?_ Legolas shook his head. _Impossible._ He alone could not fight this force. Nor could these strange creatures he had encountered despite their mysterious weapons. _But we must. We must stop this or Morgoth will unleash his brutal reign in this world._  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Sensing that Legolas would not be forthcoming with more information, the man stood up and left. Soon after, guards came to escort Legolas to a cell in what he perceived to be a dungeon. He did not try to fight them, still lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Basement Office  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
May 25th, 2002  
9:30 AM  
  
"Okay. We have a name. Now we just need to look up the information about him."  
  
"Mulder? Are you seriously contemplating trusting this guy's word?" asked Scully, worried. "If he's wrong, this could be a costly mistake."  
  
"We have to trust him for now. The attacks have escalated and we have as many people as we can spare working the alternatives. We should focus on this lead. Just in case it works out."  
  
"Fine. Where do we start?"  
  
"Well, Morgoth is mostly mentioned in Tolkien's books that deal with events prior to and during the First Age. So I think we should look through those."  
  
"Great. Let's skim them over. How many of these books are there?"  
  
"There's the Silmarillion. The Unfinished Tales. Twelve volumes of the History of Middle-earth--"  
  
"Mulder. Stop. We're not going to be able to go through all that information."  
  
"Plan B: The Internet. Let's see if we can find some dedicated fans to give us the information."  
  
"Much better. You go do that, while I head for the library to check out this 'Silmarillion' book. Maybe it'll have something."

* * *

DC Public Library  
Washington, DC  
May 25th, 2002  
7:00 PM  
  
Scully sat hunched over a table, a folder containing the case data she had gathered so far on her right, and a copy of "The Silmarillion" in front of her. She pulled out her notebook and made two columns with the headings "Legolas" and "Morgoth." Under the first heading, she wrote down the information she gathered on Legolas through the movies and her encounters with him.   
  
_Immortal. Blond. Pointy ears (Maybe he's born with it, maybe it's... plastic surgery?). Too Pretty__. Stronger than he looks. Very quick. Expert with bow and arrow. Can only be sedated by double the normal dose of sedatives. Prone to bouts of random daydreaming. Afraid of fire and fiery creatures. Also afraid of girls - equates them with orcs. Note: Look up possible disorders to match said behaviour._  
  
Scully flips the book open in front of her and skims through the first few chapters again. She took a deep breath and began to jot down notes on Morgoth.  
  
_Immortal. Vala (equivalent of angel, maybe?). Can't sing. Grumpy. Afraid of spiders. Likes shiny objects like Silmarils, etc. _  
  
She tapped her pen against the notebook and sighed. _This is so pointless,_ she thought. _If this Morgoth guy is anywhere near as powerful as he is described in these books, we're not going to be able to stop him._ She took out a small mugshot of Legolas and began to doodle on it, drawing a mustache on his face, as her mind drifted away. She was still deep in thought when someone sat down at the same table at her and spoke.  
  
"So, a fan of Legolas?" The man who spoke had short brown hair and wore thick glasses. He looked at her with clear disdain on his face. "You know, you're not gonna find anything about him in the Silmarillion. The only Legolas mentioned there is a different elf."  
  
Scully snapped her notebook shut and looked back at the man, unfazed. "I know. Not that it's any of your business, but I was looking up information on Morgoth."  
  
"Morgoth, eh? Where'd you get that name from? I didn't think you fangirls could read anything past Legolas' name."  
  
"Excuse me?" Scully raised her eyebrows.   
  
The man laughed. "Just kidding. No need to get all defensive! So what's this for anyway?"  
  
Scully pursed her lips and thought for a second. Telling him that she's doing a background check on Morgoth for the purposes of an FBI investigation wouldn't go over too well. She finally replied. "Research."  
  
The man smiled knowingly. "Not giving me any specifics?" He chuckled. "On second thought, maybe I don't really need to know. You're not planning on slashing Legolas with Morgoth are you?"  
  
"Uh. Slashing? I didn't think Morgoth could be defeated by a sword? And doesn't Legolas use arrows for the most part anyway?"  
  
"Err. Never mind. So, need any help with the research? I've read all of Tolkien's books, including the 12 volumes of the History of Middle-earth."  
  
"Feeling bored?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much."  
  
"Hmm... Well, you _could_ tell me all the ways to kill or otherwise imprison this Morgoth without supernatural powers..." _What the Hell. It's a long shot, but it beats reading all those books myself,_ thought Scully as she asked the question.  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Damn. Doesn't he die, though? I mean... shouldn't he die, like Sauron did?"  
  
"He's been imprisoned in the void before, but never really died in any of the books. Although..."  
  
"Yes?" Scully leaned forward, eyes intent.  
  
"This is a topic of a lot of dispute - whether Tolkien meant it or not, and all that nonsense - but there was a prophecy that said Morgoth would return and eventually be defeated by the Valar and killed by Turin Turambar. It's in the fourth volume of the 'History of Middle-earth' if you want to look for it."  
  
Scully slumped back in her chair. A prophecy. That wouldn't help her. Except for Legolas, and apparently, this Morgoth guy, there was nobody else from Middle-earth in her world that she knew about.   
  
"Hey come on. Don't look so depressed. It's not like you have to actually defeat Morgoth in real life or anything, right?"  
  
She laughed. "I guess not. Well, thanks for your help--"  
  
"--Unless you're working on the 'Middle-earth Massacre' case?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"It's all over the news. Can't miss it, really."  
  
Scully glared at him suspiciously. "Is that why you came over?"  
  
The man laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Nah. I came over to ask you out. Just happened to notice the kind of research you're doing."  
  
Scully blinked. _Hoo boy. Okay. Time to go._ "Anyway. I should go now. Please call the FBI hotline if you have any tips for the case. Bye." She stood up abruptly, gathered her things, and headed for the door. As she left, she heard the man call out after her.  
  
"So, I should take that as 'no,' then?"

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Prophecy of the Last Battle**  
  



	7. The Prophecy of the Last Battle

**Disclaimer:** Legolas, Morgoth and all other Middle-earth characters belong to Tolkien. All X-files characters belong to FOX, and 1013 productions. The Prophecy of the Last Battle is quoted verbatim from the "History of Middle-earth." No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Prophecy of the Last Battle**  
  
Basement Office  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
May 26th, 2002  
6:00 AM  
  
Scully yawned as she walked into the office, still tired after having her sleep interrupted by a strange dream involving Legolas hacking uselessly at Morgoth with a blade as Morgoth sang ABBA songs.   
  
"Morning, Mulder. Found anything new?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
"Not much, unless you want to count the escalating body count. The official word is that some zoo had accidentally released a whole bunch of carnivorous beasts."  
  
Scully raised an eyebrow. "And people are buying this?"  
  
Mulder shrugged. "I guess. What about you? What have you got?"  
  
"Some guy at the library mentioned something about a prophecy involving Morgoth's death. I looked it up on the Internet and found this." Scully handed Mulder a printout of what she found. Mulder looked over the piece of paper and began to read out loud.  
  
"When the world is old and the Powers grow weary, then Morgoth, seeing that the guard sleepeth, shall come back through the Door of the Night out of the timeless void; and he shall destroy the Sun and the Moon." Mulder chuckled. "Well. That hasn't happened yet. A good sign, maybe?"  
  
Scully frowned. "It _was_ kind dark out this morning, though. Unusually so. All last night, too, though that could be explained by cloud covers."  
  
Mulder continued to read. "But Eärendil shall descend upon him as a white and searing flame and drive him from the airs. Then shall the Last Battle be gathered on the fields of Valinor. In that day, Tulkas shall strive with Morgoth, and on his right hand shall be Eonwë, and on his left Turin Turambar, son of Hurin, coming from the halls of Mandos; and the Black Sword of Turin shall deal unto Morgoth his death and final end; and so shall the children of Hurin and all Men be avenged." He looked at Scully. "So. Any chance that has happened?"  
  
"I really think people would notice something like that, Mulder."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the phone ringing. Mulder looked at Scully quizzically. "Expecting a call?"  
  
"At 6 AM? Not me."   
  
Mulder shrugged and picked up the phone. "Mulder here. Uh-huh. Right. Okay. Where?" He tore out a piece of paper from a notebook and scribbled a few lines on it. "Okay. We'll be there!" Mulder hung up and holstered his gun.   
  
"Mulder? Are you gonna tell me what this is about?"  
  
"There's been more attacks. This time, they're all concentrated in Rock Creek Park. There aren't a whole lot of people there yet, and they've all been evacuated, but the FBI is calling in all their on-duty agents to deal with this. This is big."  
  
Scully suddenly paused. "Uh. Mulder. Should we get Legolas?"  
  
"You get him. I'll meet you there!"  
  
"Right." With that, Mulder and Scully both sprinted out of the room and headed for their cars.

* * *

Rock Creek Park  
Washington, DC  
6:30 AM  
  
Mulder arrived at the park to see it swarming with agents and police officers. He looked around and pulled one of the agents he recognized aside.  
  
"Agent Davis. What's the update on the situation?"  
  
"Hey Mulder. Well, you already know about the scattered attacks throughout the country. I've heard rumours of even overseas places getting hit as well. We've had a very steady stream of reports coming on on these attacks until this morning at around 2-3 AM. No more attacks were reported anywhere until about half an hour ago. A group of 20-30 bird watchers were attacked. All over the park. They had scattered, but almost all of them had been killed. There are only two survivors, but they tell us that there are groups of beasts out there, hiding."  
  
Mulder took a deep breath. "Okay. Have we made any progress in capturing any of them?"  
  
Davis shook his head. "Not much luck so far. A bunch of them have been killed, and animal control is stepping in as well, but their numbers only seem to be increasing. I think they're calling in the army at this stage. Our job right now is pretty much to just try and keep a tight perimeter so none of these things get out and no other people get into the park. We should be spreading out right now, actually."  
  
"All right. Thanks!" Mulder waved as Davis left. He stood around a little while longer, waiting for Scully to show up. Overhead, helicopters began to arrive on the scene.

* * *

7:00 AM  
  
"Scully!" Mulder finally spotted her car and jogged towards her. He frowned as she stepped out alone. "What happened to Legolas?"  
  
"Someone took him. The local jail showed no records of him ever being incarcerated."  
  
"Great. That's just the last thing we need. Another mystery." As he spoke, a quick flash of green went by the corner of his eyes. "Hey--"  
  
Scully turned as well. "What did you see?"  
  
"A flash of green. Do you think Legolas could be here already? Something's been drawing all these creatures to this place. Maybe he was drawn here too?"  
  
"Maybe. But if he's out, I don't think we're going to be able to catch him."  
  
"Let's try calling him to us then!"  
  
"Uh. Mulder? Are you suggesting that while all the other agents are cordoning off the perimeters of a 1700-acre park and the army is trying to kill off a bunch of rampaging beasts, we should go running around yelling for Legolas?"  
  
"... Yes?"

* * *

8:00 AM  
  
"Mulder. I don't think this is going to work. We've been at this for an hour now and all we have to show for our efforts are a few close calls where we were almost shot. Look, I'm sorry I ever mentioned bringing Legolas to this place. How is one elf going to make a difference anyway?"  
  
"Come on, Scully. Think. We've been canvassing this place for hours now and there _still_ isn't an end to these orcs. There's bound to be some sort of spawning place or vortex that they're coming through and we need to find it. I personally think having Legolas here will help us do that at least."  
  
Scully sighed. "Fine. But if we don't find him for another hour, we're going back to do what we were _supposed_ to do."  
  
No sooner did the words leave her mouth that Mulder suddenly felt something very sharp pressed against his back. Instinctually, Mulder whirled around and tried to make a grab for his assailant. Before he could even execute a full turn, however, something slammed into his stomach and he was brought down onto the ground.  
  
"FBI! Freeze!" Scully brought up her gun. Mulder's assailant stood up and turned towards Scully. "Legolas?"  
  
The elf nodded and pulled Mulder up from the ground. He motioned for Scully to lower her gun.   
  
"Legolas. What's going on? Who took you here?"   
  
Legolas took a few seconds to process the words. Then, he picked up a twig from the ground, held it to his mouth, then pulled it away and blew out a breath of air.   
  
"The smoking man." Mulder had recovered from the blows and immediately recognized the gestures. Seeing that Mulder understood, Legolas tugged at Mulder to follow him. Scully wanted to ask more questions, but knew this wasn't the time. She quickly went into a sprint and followed them.  
  
As the trio neared a clearing, Legolas pulled them all down into a crouch, hiding behind some bushes. In the clearing, a tall, imposing figure stood - clad in heavy armour - a dark aura surrounding him. _Morgoth_, thought Mulder, taking in the view. Standing beside Morgoth was the smoking man and Alex Krycek.   
  
"Where is the prisoner?" demanded Morgoth.  
  
"He escaped," replied the smoking man, not seeming the least bit intimidated. _What do you have planned, you smoking bastard?_ thought Mulder silently as he watched the exchange. He cringed and fell back as Morgoth roared in fury. Looking around, he saw similar expressions of pain on Scully and Legolas' faces.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light pierced through the woods and shone onto the clearing. Mulder looked up to see where the light came from, but it was too bright. He only caught a glimpse of a disc of light while squinting before he had to look away. Legolas, however, didn't seem bothered. He stood up, eyes fixed on the source of light.  
  
"Eärendil!" he exclaimed in awe.  
  
"Hey, Mulder, are you taking note?" Scully nudged her partner. "Now you've got the Elvish word for UFO!"  
  
"I thought Eärendil was a person?"   
  
"A disc-shaped person with a whole lot of bright lights streaming from him?"  
  
"... Maybe?"  
  
As soon as it came, the light disappeared, leaving Mulder, Scully and Legolas to stare at an empty clearing.

* * *

Basement Office  
Washington, DC  
May 26th, 2002  
6:00 PM  
  
Scully collapsed into her chair and let out a huge sigh of relief. "You know, Mulder. In some ways, we could even say this ending was a bit.. anticlimatic."  
  
"Yeah. I was kinda hoping to see the final smackdown on Morgoth myself. Guess it wasn't going to happen here, though."  
  
"So I guess that prophecy is now fulfilled?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Hmmm... This all just seems a bit too convenient for my liking. What happened to the smoking man? And Krycek?"  
  
"They must have ran away. I sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Morgoth's fury."  
  
"Point. But I've still got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Me, too. Especially since we still have to deal with _him_." Mulder motioned towards the elf standing to his left.   
  
"Another reason for my confusion. Why wasn't Legolas taken back to where he belongs if Morgoth was taken?"  
  
"Maybe they forgot."  
  
"Maybe. So, what are we going to do with him?"  
  
"I guess he could live with me for awhile until he adjusts. Or at least until he learns English. Maybe he can act as Orlando Bloom's stunt double." Mulder sighed. "Damn. Now I have to buy a bed."  
  
Scully raised an eyebrow. "Well, he _could_ always sleep on the couch."  
  
"That's where _I_ sleep."  
  
"... Oh."  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow Scully." Mulder stood up to leave.  
  
Scully laughed. "Bye, Mulder. And try not to be too disgruntled about this, okay?"

* * *

**Epilogue - Could things really have ended so simply?**  



	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Legolas, Morgoth and all other Middle-earth characters belong to Tolkien. All X-files characters belong to FOX, and 1013 productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Epilogue**  
  
May 26th, 2002  
11:11 PM  
  
The cigarette smoking man took a long drag out of his cigarette and blew the smoke in Alex Krycek's face. He grinned as Krycek frowned and turned away from him. All in all, this potential disaster had been salvaged as well as he could. He even managed to throw Mulder and Scully off their trail with the suggestion that Morgoth's defeat all took place due to a prophecy. The syndicate was exceedingly pleased with his results. Now, the hybrids can be further improved - their lifespans extended - with the biological data gathered from their latest acquisition. He smiled at the tall figure stretched out on the examination table. The aliens had not taken kindly to this new threat; it barely took any prompting for them to take action neutralize this "Dark Lord." A lesson to anyone who thinks they can defeat an entire advanced race on their lonesome.   
  
The smoking man's expression turned dark. No, one man alone would not defeat the aliens. But he still held hope that a group of men - through subtlety and deception rather than brute force - might accomplish this. Turning away from Morgoth, he opened the door and walked out into the night.  
  


**The End**


	9. Appendix

**Appendix**

** This chapter will contain most (if not all) of the information you need in order to understand some of the references in this fanfic.

* * *

****Cast of Characters**   
**X-files Characters:  
Note - all XF information in this fanfic are only accurate as of the end of the X-files Movie, although I may include information from the later seasons occasionally.   
  
****Fox Mulder **  
- A paranoid FBI agent assigned to investigate paranormal activity in cases called The X-files.   
- His sister was abducted when he was young, and she is one of the main reasons for his quest for the truth.  
- He is highly intelligent, has a photographic memory and used to be a very skilled profiler.  
  
**Dana Scully**  
- Mulder's partner at the FBI.   
- Originally a skeptic, she was supposed to debunk all his theories. However, as they continue to investigate the cases, they actually developed a great working relationship.  
- A trained medical doctor, she is often the one to do the autopsies & medical examinations for the X-files.  
  
**The Smoking Man- ****Aliases: **CSM (Cigarette-smoking man), Cancerman, C.G.B. Spender.   
- He is one of the head conspiratists in "The Syndicate," a group secretly co-operating with aliens to colonize Earth and make everyone slaves to the aliens.  
  
**Alex Krycek  
- Aliases:** Arntzen (canon)  
- In this fanfic - **Galadhion** (Tree-son: a name Legolas gave him, mistaking his prosthetic arm for a "wooden" arm.)  
- A double-agent, originally assigned as Mulder's partner.   
- He lost his arm during a visit to Tunguska and now wears a prosthetic arm.  
- His ultimate purpose is unknown, but he has betrayed almost everyone he's worked for.   
  
**A.D. Skinner  
- **Mulder's supervisor at the FBI.  
  
**Lord of the Rings Characters:  
Note - though most of the information is drawn directly from the LotR texts, I will also be using information from The Silmarillion and eventually History of Middle-Earth.  
  
****Legolas- Elven Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil.  
- A warrior, and expert archer, he was selected to represent the elves in the Fellowship.  
- His hair colour & age are unknown, but I have chosen to have him be more like movieverse Legolas, because he was, after all, conjured up by fangirls. :-)  
- Another note, the Legolas in this fanfic was taken out of the LotR timeline _after_ the destruction of the One Ring. Poor guy, he was just trying to eliminate all the spiders in Mirkwood, and look where he is now...  
  
****Melkor/Morgoth- Originally one of the Valar, he is now no longer counted among their ranks due to his evil deeds.  
- I won't go into too much detail about just what exactly he did, but suffice it to say - he was the original Dark Lord, and Sauron was his servant. He is very powerful and very much evil.   
  
****Earendil**  
- Elrond & Elros' father. A half-elf who chose immortality for the sake of his wife Elwing.   
- According to the Encyclopedia of Arda, "He now sails the high airs with the Silmaril upon his brow, shining as the morning and evening star."

* * *

**Notes on Language**

  
**Westron** - Common Speech, spoken by many of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth, including Legolas.  
**Sindarin - **An elven language, most commonly used by elves.   
**English** - Language spoken by the characters in the X-files.  
  
Any specific Sindarin phrases used in this fanfic will be referenced at the bottom of each individual chapter.   
  
**Regarding the Language Barrier  
As you can see, Legolas is still struggling with his understanding of English, as it is very different from both Westron and Sindarin, although he is beginning to learn a bit. I always figured him for a pretty smart elf.   
  
As for Melkor, well, he's one of the Valar, so I figure he has considerably more power than Legolas and it is unlikely that he would suffer from translation problems.

* * *

****

Miscellaneous Facts

** **  
About Elves (Especially Warrior Elves) - **Even some LotR fans forget this fact sometimes, especially with all the "wimpy-Legolas" fics out there. However, elves heal considerably faster than humans, and they can withstand harsh conditions a lot better than humans can. So, don't worry about all the stuff I'm putting Legolas through - he's a tough elf and he's more than able to handle this.  
  
**Original Characters - **Any characters not listed here are original characters created by me. Some of them are based on people I've met on-line, while some of them came straight out of my twisted mind.

* * *

More information will be added to this as the fanfic progresses. Feel free to ask questions if you're confused about anything!   
  



End file.
